I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by JessicaDelko
Summary: Very dark songfic to the song by Death Cab for Cutie. Hard to summarize without giving it away, pleez read! rating for violence. M&Ms DL whatever you wanna call it, Danny and Lindsay forever!


"**I Will Follow You into the Dark"**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own CSI: NY or its characters, or "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. I really wish I did though…

Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe were heading back to their apartment after their shift for dinner. They walked up the front steps and Danny held the door open.

"Follow me Milady?" Danny joked in a fake accent.

"I'll follow you anywhere good Sir," Lindsay replied, playing along. They walked into the apartment and went to the bedroom to change when he emerged, gun in hand. They turned around to see a familiar man, and they both went for their guns. Lindsay wasn't fast enough, as a loud blast thundered throughout the building. She fell across the bed, eyes wide is shock, blood slowly seeping from below her collarbone.

_Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind _

_I'll follow you into the dark_

"Don't move!" Danny screamed in anger, his gun pointed at the assailant, his cell phone in the other hand.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family you bastard,

"This is Danny Messer NYPD CSI, I need a bus at the corner of 3rd and St. Allans, shots fired, officer down-" He dropped the phone as they both pulled their triggers in unison, and two more blasts echoed. The gunman fell to the floor, the bullet hitting him between the eyes. Danny kneeled onto the bed and put pressure on Lindsay's wound.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, stay awake, please, don't leave me," Danny pleaded.

"Danny…You're hurt…" Lindsay managed at a soft tone, looking to his stomach, which was now bleeding onto his shirt and onto the bedspread.

"It's nothing, Lindsay; don't go, please, help will be here soon."

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
just our hands clasped so tight   
waiting for the hint of a spark_

Lindsay took Danny's hand in hers and looked into his blues eyes which were now clouded with tears, threatening to shed. They looked at each other for a moment before Lindsay broke the silence.

"I love you Danny, I love you."

"I love you too Montana, so much." They both smiled at each other, both sensing their fates. Danny slowly eased himself down so he was lying beside Lindsay. Hands still held tightly together, they kept each other awake for as long as they could, knowing on some level this was a goodbye.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_I will follow you into the dark_

Mac Taylor answered his cell phone and listened in horror. He closed the phone, then reopened and dialed.

"Stella, shots fired at 3rd and St. Allans. Danny just called from there for a bus, we think Lindsay's hurt, maybe Danny too."

"Oh my god, I'll be there A.S.A.P," she hung up the phone and turned to Hawkes and Flack who were behind her at Flack's desk.

"Lindsay's been shot, they don't know about Danny. We gotta go now." Stella, Flack and Hawkes rushed to the squad car, quickly turning on the siren and rushing to Danny and Lindsay. The car ride was anxiously silent as they headed to 3rd and St. Allans.

000000000

"Danny I'm tired," Lindsay told him.

"I know Linds, me too, but we have to stay awake," he tried to reassure her.

"Danny I'm scared," she whispered to him. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"I'm right here with you, no matter what. Don't be scared," he told her, in his mind being equally afraid of this outcome.

"What do you think will happen to us, if we-" she began, but couldn't finish.

"I don't know, but we're together, I'll be okay as long as you're here."

"I love you."

Their blood flowed onto the comforter of the bed, mixing into a unified pool, a tear escaping both their eyes.

_You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

It had only been two minutes since the shooting, but Danny and Lindsay grew weak fast.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" she replied weakly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be strong. You have to stay awake, okay?"

"What are you saying? Danny, don't," she begged.

"I'm sorry Lindsay…" he said quietly. He moved closer to her as much as he could and kissed her lips lightly. He laid his head down beside her, and closed his eyes.

"Danny? Danny?" she choked through her tears as she could feel the blood rising in her throat. She felt herself shut down as she realized the man she loved was gone.

"I'll follow you Danny…" Lindsay whispered as she too closed her eyes and followed the love of her life into the dark.

00000000000000

Stella, Mac, Flack, and Hawkes rushed up the stairs of the apartment with two paramedics to their two friends. Stella opened the bedroom door and gasped, falling back on Mac.

"Oh God…" Mac held Stella as she cried.

Flack and Hawkes just stood there, blank faces, as the paramedics called for a coroner. Stella pulled away from Mac and walked over to Lindsay and Danny's bodies. The paramedic was about to stop her, but Mac spoke up.

"It's alright, everyone knows what happened." Stella gently pushed the hair out of Lindsay's face and looked over at Danny.

"They died in each other's arms," she whispered to herself, more tears falling, "Why Lindsay? Danny? It's just-" she stopped midway through her sentence, and just hung in a limbo of silence.

Flack walked over to the other body laying on the floor.

"God, that's Andrew Raponas. Danny worked his brother's case a month ago, he got life," he looked down to the dead body of his friends' killer in anger.

"I'll get another team in here right away," Mac said somberly, void of almost any emotion. He couldn't even process in his mind what to do now. He called for another team to process, and called the coroner. The team waiting until the other CSI unit arrived, then headed back to the lab, not sure what to do now. When they arrived they just sat in the break room on the couch and chairs waiting. Flack sat forward in the chair, his head in his hands; Mac had his arm around Stella who leaned limply on his shoulder. Hawkes sat slouched forward also, wringing his hands in frustration.

"What do we do?" Stella said quietly, not particularly to anyone, yet no one knew how to answer that question.

000000000000000000000

The funeral was quiet, traditional. Lindsay's family had flown in from Montana and stood beside Danny's family, attempting to console each other. Stella, Mac and the team stood before the two caskets as the priest said the final prayers of the service. Their families poured ashes over the caskets, and people passed by them, leaving flowers and saying goodbyes.

"I don't think they would want this," Mac told Stella.

"What do you mean?"

"All this crying, mourning. Lindsay and Danny were so happy, full of life, I think they would want us to remember the good, not focus on the bad."

"I remember the day Lindsay told me she was going out with Danny. All I told her was 'finally'. She was so excited, but so terrified too," she smiled weakly viewing the fond memories in her mind like a slide show.

"I remember Danny came to me last week and showed me the ring he'd bought for Lindsay. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight. He gave me the ring to hold onto for safe keeping," Don Flack spoke up. He pulled a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a princess cut solitaire diamond set in a gold band. The whole team looked in happiness yet sadness at the symbol of their friends' love for each other before Don closed the box again. He walked forward and placed the box atop Lindsay's casket.

"We'll miss you two, see you around." Don then withdrew both their badges from his jackets and placed them on the caskets. He stepped back to his previous position beside Hawkes and Sid.

Sobs and fallen tears filled the air as the two caskets were lowered into the ground. The ceremony ended and people filed out, leaving only the fallen lovers' team. Slowly they left one by one, to continue their lives like Danny and Lindsay would've wanted, but always carrying their memory in their hearts.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs _

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_I will follow you into the dark…………_

_Fin_

A/N: This was my first CSI:NY fic and first songfic. I hope you liked it, feedback would be great. I'm also working on a CSI:Miami fic that takes of from the end of "No Mans Land", AU to "Man Down". Thanks!!!!


End file.
